freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Anastania Pul Ban
Anastania Pul Ban is a Rounder in the dimensional world of Elukarium. Background Anastania is born into one of the seven most powerful families in Eluka and is heir to the Ban family. She eventually became a Rounder. Appearance Anastania has light hair tied in the back and wears a jewelry on her forehead which has a Stigmata. Personality Anastania seems to be calm. She had shown no objects during the Rounder meeting with her fellow Rounders about bringing down Ibanyle and having to bring Kazuya to join them in the Holy Revolution. Anastania was also shown to be in shock how women from Earth were fighting on par with the rulers of Elca. Freezing Exit Revenant Arc Anastania meets with her fellow Rounders after a Round has ended to discuss about bringing Ibanyle to justice for his evil deeds and bringing the "Boy From Another World" to join them since he posses the same power as Ibanyle to which they all agree. However they must rescue Kazuya Aoi first due to him being put in the dungeons by Ibanyle. In the next meeting with the Rounders, Anastania and the others proceed with their plans against Ibanyle that it's time for Revolution. Anastania and the army are confronted by Ibanyle and his army. As the Holy Revolution begins, She and the Rounders have to upper hand but were overwhelmed when both armies are killing each other due to the Goddesses of Elca pouring Soul Energy into them. Anastania watches helplessly as Ibanyle captures Maria Eluka. They momentarily saved by Kazuya, who empowers them with his Freezing. However, they are pin down once more when Pulucsigel Eluka Nova and Bonemian Eluka Nova come into battle. With the arrival of Pandora from Kazuya's world, Anastania watches in shock how the unknown girls fight and are on par with the Goddesses of Balance. Powers and Abilities Rounder Abilities * Imperial Blessing: By concentrating energy into the jewelry she wears on her forehead, Anastania can summon a combat guarder to assist in battle. Relationships Friends/Allies Satellizer Alexander Eluka Satellizer Alexander is Anastania's friend and fellow Rounder. She finds Satellizer to be a worthy leader in the Holy Revolution. Elise Theo Velvet Elise Theo Velvet is Anastania's friend and fellow Rounder. Carol Voltega Miriam Carol Voltega Miriam is Anastania's friend and fellow Rounder. Seris Festa Reon Seris Festa Reon is Anastania's friend and fellow Rounder. Vera Liel Danos Vera Liel Danos is Anastania's friend and fellow Rounder. Magenta Erectia Agna Magenta Erectia Agna is Anastania's friend and fellow Rounder. Kazuya Aoi Anastania and her allies team up with Kazuya who comes from a different world to help them in the Holy Revolution. Maria Eluka Nova Anastania and her allies joined forces with Maria Eluka to bring down Ibanyle for his crimes in Eluka during the Holy Revolution. Enemies Ibanyle Anastania and her fellow Rounders went up against Ibanyle due for his crimes in Eluka and plan to bring him to justice during the Holy Revolution. Trivia References Category:Rounder Category:Character Category:Female